Crush On You
by Kiku-chan Kunoichi
Summary: [RyoSaku] Ryoma's gotta crush! Wonder who it is? My first Fanfic! Rated T Just in Case
1. The Prince has a Crush!

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was eating lunch by the tennis courts waiting for Tomoka to come and eat lunch with her. Tomoka was usually late because she would watch the Regulars play for a couple minutes before lunch. Sakuno would do that occasionally but not often.

"SAKUNO! SAKUNO!" Sakuno looked up to see that it was Tomo who was yelling her name. She was running towards Sakuno with excitement.

"Nani Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked her friends.

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama likes someone!" Tomo told her.

Sakuno's face stood shock. _'Ryoma-kun… has a… crush?'_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_

"Ochibi! Tell us!" Kikumaru begged.

"Echizen, as a Seigaku family we are to share our feelings," the mother of Seigaku, Oishi said.

"The possibility of Echizen actually hiding a crush 87 check percento" Inui concluded.

"HAHA! ECHIZEN LOVE BLOOMING AND BURNING!!" Taka-san shouted waving his racket.

"Fhsuuuu…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Echizen… it's not good to keep secrets, it's not!" Momo told him.

Ryoma just groaned and lowered his cap. "Yada." He said simply.

"Ne Ne Inui!" Kikumaru said running over to him. "Do you know who Ochibi's crush is?!" Kikumaru asked him.

"Hmm…" Inui said, his glasses shining off the sun. He opened his data book and began flipping through pages. "Echizen treats all females with the same respect. None."

"Nya…" Kikumaru whined. "Ochibi is good at hiding his feelings towards girls."

"Ne! Maybe Fuji knows! He did know that Echizen had the crush in the first place."

All the regulars turned to Fuji. Fuji stood there with his usual smile on his face.

"Aa. I know who it is," Fuji smiled. The regulars began to smile happily. Ryoma turned and made a glare at Fuji.

"I think…" Fuji added. The regulars fell. Ryoma lowered his cap.

"Mada Mada Dane."


	2. A Little Spying

"Alright everyone! Nice job! You may all leave," Oishi said ending practice.

"Yes! Food! Food! Food!" Momoshiro cheered.

"Fhsuuu, eat so much and you'll become fatter than you already are," Kaidoh hissed.

"Nani?! Want to go Mamushi?!" Momoshiro challenged angrily.

"Bring it on teme!" Kaidoh fought back.

They glared at each other forming sparks in their eyes.

"Oi Kaidoh! Momo! Calm down," Taka-san said trying to calm them down.

"Here Taka-san," Fuji said holding out a racket.

"Aa." Taka said grabbing the racket.

"OI! OI! OI! OBEY YOUR MASTER SENPAI! STOP THE FIGHTING AND START THE LOVING!" Taka shouted at the two juniors while waving the racket around wildly like a mad man.

Kaidoh and Momo's sweat dropped.

"We'll stop the fighting," Momoshiro told him.

"But there will be no loving," Kaidoh finished heading towards the locker room.

They both walked in just as Echizen walked out.

"Ne? Echizen? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Momo asked him.

"I have to meet someone," he answered as he kept on walking.

They all watched him walk away from the school into the darkness. Fuji's smile grew big. Eiji looked at him strangely.

"Nya Fuji! You know something don't you?" Eiji insisted.

"I'm just guessing," Fuji said.

"What are guessing Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"Fuji's quessing are usually correcto 93 check percento of the time," Inui said reading his data book.

"Na, na we get it," Momoshiro said patting his racket on his shoulder.

"Echizen is doing some spying," Fuji smirked.

"SPYING?!" the Seigaku regulars blinked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was back in to girls' tennis courts. She was playing on the brick wall at the side of the school.

'_Remember everything Ryoma-kun taught you!'_ she thought. _'Bend your knees, head up straight, focus on the ball, grip at the end of the racket, and then…'_

She threw the ball up in the air. _'Syuuju. Syuuju.'_ She told her herself. The ball started comin downwards towards her. _'Syuuju. Syuuju.' _She repeated.

She looked at the ball. _'Now!'_ she thought. She swung to racket. She felt it. She felt confident in herself. She wasn't going to miss the ball this time.

She swung the racket and waited for the sound of the racket connected with the ball. "Did I hit it?" she asked herself outloud.

"No," a voice answered for her.

She turned to wear the voice came from and saw a small figure with a hat standing there. "Ryoma-kun," she muttered.

"Though your form as gotten better," he told her coming towards her.

Sakura blushed. _'Did he just… he just… complimented me'_ she blushed deeper at her thought.

"Even though you form is better, you still can't hit the ball and your hair is too long."

Sakuno's blushed went away. _'My hair is always too long.'_ She felt a little annoyed.

"Since when do you have the right to spy on people?" Sakuno snapped back to Ryoma's surprise.

Ryoma smirked. "Oh." He said. "I let the demon out of Ryuuzaki eh?"

Sakuno ignored him. "So," she said changing the subject. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded. "But then I'd be wasting my time."

Sakuno was about to burst. "RYOMA-KUN YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LI-!" she stopped by the touch of Ryoma's finger on her lips.

"You're too loud," he smirked at her. Sakuno pouted.

"Until tomorrow Sakuno," he told her walking past her. Sakuno stood there still angry.

"RYOMA-KUN I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" she shouted back at him. "ONE DAY I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"And I will wait endlessly for that day," he muttered back to her.

"RYOMA-KUN!!" she shouted at him again.

He turned back. He gold eyes glistened in the dark. "Mada Mada Dane… Sakuno."

* * *

**Terms:**

**Syuuju – Concentrate**

* * *

**Ok... I'm done for today. I'll only continue if ppl review nice reviews. IF not then I'll stop okay? Ok. Ja Ne XD!  
**


	3. I Miss You

"Ne Ryuuzaki's not in class again," Horio noticed looking around the room. "And she hasn't been to any tennis practices either, even though he grandma's the coach."

Ryoma looked up and took a glance around the room. It was true. Sakuno was not here again. It's been three days since she's been out of class. It's also been 3 days since Ryoma's crush was announced. How strange. (wink)

"RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomo chanted running into the room. "RYOMA-SAMA! I MADE YOU LUNCH TODAY!"

Ryoma looked at her strangely. Wasn't it Sakuno who always made him lunch?

"Where's Ryuuzaki?" he asked her. Tomo looked at him confused.

"Sakuno? She got switched out of class," she explained. "I think it was on 2 days ago she got switched which is why she wasn't there that day."

Ryoma was shocked but kept his face expression the same. _'All because of that night?'_

"Anyway!" Tomo said placing her lunch box on the table. "EAT!" she revealed the food.

She then looked down to see Horio eating her lunch instead of Ryoma. "Delicious!" he muttered.

Tomo hit him on the head. "BAKA! This is for Ryoma-sama not for bakas who can't play tennis…" she said grabbing her lunch and heading to her seat.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Horio whimpered hold the spot on the head where Tomo hit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ne Echizen! What's wrong? You seem so out of it today!" Momo scolded him.

"Gomen," Ryoma apologized while picking up his racket and exiting the court.

"Huh? Echizen?" Momo asked a little worried.

"Don't worry," Fuji said patting him on the shoulder.

"Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro acknowledged him.

"He's going through some trouble…" he said. "He just needs time to fix it."

"Nya Fuji!" Eiji said walking over to the two. "How do you know so much?"

Fuji laughed lightly and then opened his eyes. "I know everything."

Momoshiro and Eiji both jumped in fear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno was pack at her usually tennis spot hitting the ball against the wall.

"Take this! And this! And even this! You little…!" she shouted as she hit the ball against the wall.

"Oi! You can hit the ball now?" a familiar voice called out.

Sakura grabbed the tennis ball when it bounced back to her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Why did you change classes?" Ryoma asked her coming towards her.

"None of you business," she answered as she continued hitting the ball against the wall.

He took a deep breath. "Why are you ignoring me?" he finally asked.

"Why do you only notice me when I'm gone," she stopped playing and replied.

"I don't notice you when you're gone," he answered walking towards her.

She clenched her fists. There he goes being all stubborn again. What a jack ass, what an asshole, what a baka! What a…

"I miss you," he whispered in her ear.

She stood there in shock. Did he just… he didn't… but did he? He missed her? Why?

"Ryoma…kun" she turned around to she that she was alone without anyone near her. Alone. With that she turned and began walking into the school to meet up with her grandma.

Once she left there were some ruffles in the bushes. Two figures popped up.

"Eiji-senpai," Momo said. "I think we know who Ryoma's crush is."

Eiji grinned widely. "Nya! It's match making time!" he cheered jumping out of bushes and running back to the courts.

"Oi! Matte! Eiji-senpai!" Momo shouted chasing after him.

* * *

**Terms:**

**Matte – wait**

**Baka – Stupid or Idiot**

* * *

**Short but Sweet XD! R&R PLZ!! **


	4. Remake of Chpt 4: RyuuzakiEchizen Pair

**Your probably wondering what's up? Well… I had a better idea for chapter 4 so instead I'm gonna change it and make it that way.**

* * *

That day, Ryuuzaki decided to go to Regulars' tennis practice instead. She definitely knew that Tomoka would be there so she wouldn't be alone.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked her.

She turned around and took a deep breath.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she told them.

Ryoma shrugged. "Did you change you classes back?" he asked her.

"No. Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because I miss you," he repeated from last night.

"So does Tomo-chan, but I don't see her bothering me," she replied.

"Maybe she doesn't want you back," he smirked.

"Or maybe she's just not annoying!" she slammed her locker shut and continued her way to the tennis courts.

"I thought you stopped watching me play tennis," he smirked.

Sakuno didn't even turn around.

"For information!" she snapped. "I was invited by Kikumaru-senpai to come watch a special tennis match with Tomo-chan. So it has nothing to do with you," she said annoyed.

"Oh?" he said.

After that it was pretty quiet for a while.

"So why have you been all moody lately?" he asked her.

Sakuno turned angrily. "Me moody?! Oh you have got to be…"

"ECHIZEN! RYUUZAKI!" Momo shouted.

"OCHIBIS!" Eiji shouted after him.

"Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno acknowledged them. Ryoma stood silent.

"We were looking for you too!" Momo grinned with Eiji.

Sakuno and Ryoma blinked.

"Why?" Sakuno asked.

They just continued grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"One set match! Ryuuzaki-Echizen pair to serve!" A junior announced.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Sakuno muttered.

"Oi Ryuuzaki. Don't get hurt with the big boys now," Ryoma said slyly.

Sakuno grunted. "Serve the damn ball!" she told him.

Ryoma smirked as he threw the ball up in the air.

"Nya! Momo! Did you see that?" Eiji whispered to him.

"Youth is so beautiful," Momo grinned.

The two began snickering.

"Kikumaru-senpai look out!" Sakuno shouted.

Eiji looked to see the ball land on the ground. Eiji's eyes widen. Twist Serve. The ball jumped up and Eiji lost balance. He tried to hit it but failed and missed as he fell to the ground.

"NYA OCHIBI! NO FAIR! I WASN'T READY!" he scowled at him.

"Mada Mada Dane, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma said lowering his head a getting ready for the next serve.

"15-0"

"15 all"

"30-15"

"40-15"

"Game Ryuuzaki-Echizen pair!"

"Holy crap I survived!" Sakuno said breathing hard on the ground.

"Here," Ryoma said handing her a Ponta.

She looked up and stood up.

"Arigato," she said standing up and taking the drink from Ryoma.

"You know you could survive longer if your hair wasn't so long," he told her.

She pouted. "Well what do you want me to do!" she snapped. "Cause I'm not cutting it!"

Ryoma stood and thought a bit. He then took a sip and looked at his wrist. "Hmm?"

Ryoma took off his wrist band and handed it to Sakuno.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" she asked pointing at his wrist band.

"Take out your braids and hold your hair back with this," he told her. "It will cool you off and then catch up with Kikumaru-senpai's speed."

Sakuno took out her braids and took the wrist band. "Ewww!" she whined. "It's sweaty!" Though knowing Ryoma wouldn't care. She tied up her hair with the wrist band.

"How does that look?" she said smiling at him.

Ryoma smiled back lightly. "Perfect!"

"Youth Youth Youth! Love is so beautiful!" Momo said softly.

"Nya Ochibi! Way to make a move," Eiji complimented quietly.

* * *

**YEAH! FORGET THE FIRSYT CHAPTER! SCREW IT! FORGET IT! THANK YOU! I CHANGED AND FIXED IT!**


	5. Feelings Admitted A New Rival Appears

**Yeah… Sorry I don't do games. Better yet, I can't explain games so yeah. But enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Game and Match! Ryuzaki-Echizen Pair, 7-6!" the junior announced.

Sakuno took a deep breath and smiled. "Yay!" Sakuno cheered.

She turned to Ryoma and without realizing gave him a hug.

Ryoma stood shock and had a tiny blush across his cheeks. Sakuno then realized what had just done and quickly jumped off.

"Um…" she blushed. "Sorry…"

Ryoma hid his face with his hat. "It's okay," he said.

Meanwhile Eiji and Momo looked at the couple grinning wildly.

"Nya! Kikumaru plan, success!" Eiji winked and placed his hands in a 'V' signed.

"Nice one Eiji-senpai!" Momo told him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That afternoon went Sakuno went back to class everyone of her classmates huddled around her asking questions to her.

"Hey Hey! You're Ryuzaki Sakuno right?" some kid asked.

"OMG! She's so lucky! She was able to play with Ryoma-sama!" one girl squealed.

"I heard they won too!" her friend added.

"Ryuzaki! Are you really that good to play with regulars?"

"Ryuzaki! Did Kikumaru-senpai use his acrobatics against you?"

"Are you in the girls' tennis club?"

"Do you think Momo-senpai is better the Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Can you get me to play with the regulars?!"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Ryuzaki-san!"

"Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno began to become frighten. She was afraid of all the questions and she never liked being the center of attention. She had to get out of here before she lost it… or fainted.

"Ryuzaki," a voice whispered to her.

She looked up to see a hand and smiling face.

"Take my hand. I'll get you out of here!" he said.

Sakuno quickly grabbed his hand and was pulled out of the crowd. They both quickly ran out of the class and downstairs. They then ran outside and stood by the gym doors breathing hard.

"Arigato!" she said to the boy.

He smiled. "No problem," he answered.

She smiled back at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you're the famous Ryuzaki," he said walking down the street with her.

She giggled a little bit. "I don't think I would be known as famous."

"That's true," he agreed with her. "You weren't famous until today."

Sakuno was a little pissed but decided to keep cool.

"So," she asked. "You is my savior?"

He smirked. "Your savior is Kaidoh Hazue," he answered. **(Yes, I looked this up. That's Kaidoh's brother's real name)**

Sakuno stood there shocked. "Kaidoh Hazue…" she repeated. "Your Kaidoh-senpai's little brother?!" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm not like him at all though. Scary isn't it?" he asked.

"Aa," she answered. "Scary indeed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yahoo! Ochibi admits his feelings!" Eiji cheered happily at the burger place.

"Way to go Echizen!" Momo said putting Ryoma in a head lock and squeezing his neck.

"Ouch! Momo-senpai, that hurts," Ryoma complained.

Momo let get and Ryoma fixed his hat.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Momoshiro asked him.

"I don't know," Ryoma replied.

"Nya! You don't know?" Eiji whined. "Well if you don't, I will!" he said cheerfully.

"Yada," Ryoma said taking a sip of his soda.

At that moment they heard a loud laughter of a girl. They turned around to see what was so funny.

They turned to see a covering his nose and some soda spilled on the table. They also saw that the girl was… **RYUZAKI?!**

"Nya! Isn't that Ryuzaki-chan!?" Eiji announced standing up shocked.

Momo also looked over. "Oi! And that's Mamushi's brother!" he added.

Ryoma also looked over to see Sakuno and Kaidoh's brother. He than got up and walked over to them.

"Oi Ochibi!" Eiji called out trying to make him stop.

"Echizen!" Momo shouted trying to do the same thing.

"I guess I made a mess," Hazue said.

Sakuno laughed. "I guess you did!"

She continued laughing as Ryoma approached the table.

"Cheers," he said when he reached the table.

Sakuno stopped laughing and both her and Hazue looked up to see Ryoma standing there sipping soda.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno recognized.

"Hmm…? This is the guy you played tennis with?" Hazue looked up and analyzing him.

"He doesn't look that good," he smirked.

Ryoma glared a little. "You Kaidoh-senpai's brother right? You look just like him," Ryoma said.

Hazue looked at him angry. _'Again with my brother!'_

"Not like him one bit," he answered.

"Oh?" Ryoma said smirking.

Ryoma took the straw out of his soda and poured it on Hazue's head.

Hazue looked shocked at as the soda hit his head cold.

Sakuno sat there shock.

Eiji and Momoshiro stood up out of there seats not believing what they just saw.

Hazue gritted his teeth and grabbed Ryoma by the shirt. "YOU WANNA GO PUNK?!" he shouted.

"You seem to get angry easily like you brother," Ryoma smirked. "Guess you're more alike than you think."

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno scolded him.

"Hey, You play tennis right?" Hazue asked Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up at him. He saw Hazue reach into his bag and grabbed out his tennis racket that had a picture of a cheetah on it.

"Let's go," he smirked.

* * *

**DONE DONE DONEEEEEE!!!!! YAYA!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW EVERYONE! CHILL OUT! I had to finish this because tomorrow I'm going to the fair and I only update on weekends until school is out! So take care!**

**P.S. –R&R!**


	6. A Special Someone & Unexspected Injury

**Hm…. Yup… this chapter SUCKS!!!!! Yup. But Enjoy**

* * *

"One set match. Echizen to serve," the referee shouted.

Ryoma bounced the ball about three times then shout it up in the air.

"Nya! Wow… Ochibi is serious at the start," Eiji said.

"Why wouldn't he be? Because the prize of the game is…" Momoshiro turning towards the direction where Sakuno was standing.

Sakuno had a worried look on her face. _'Ryoma-kun… Hazue-kun… be careful'_ she prayed.

Ryoma hit the ball with his tennis racket. 'Twist Serve'

Hazue raced to the ball. "Aa. This is the famous twist serve. It's not good enough!" Hazue said returning the ball.

"Nya! He returned it!" Eiji said shocked.

"Mamushi's brother is really good," Momoshiro said.

"Yeah…" Sakuno answered.

"Hm? Ryuzaki?" Momoshiro acknowledged.

"Nya Ryuzaki-chan does know this match is for her right?" Eiji asked Momo quietly.

Sakuno turned to Eiji with a surprised reaction. Was this really for her?

"Eiji-senpai!" Momo hissed. Eiji jumped realizing he has said to much.

"Oh look at the time," Eiji said looking down at his imaginary watch on his wrist. "Sis is gonna mean if I'm late. Nya! Ja Ne!" yelled Eiji leaving in a hurry.

"Eiji-senpai…" Momoshiro said disappointingly.

"Momo-senpai…" Sakuno started.

Momoshiro looked at Sakuno who was looking at the ground. Her bangs covering her face.

"Was what Kikumaru-senpai said true? Is this match really for me?" she asked quietly.

Momo looked down at her and then stare back at the tennis courts. "Yeah," he answered.

Sakuno looked up at Momoshiro surprised. There was no mistake. This match was for her.

"I guess you could say… Echizen… doesn't like you hanging out with people you just met. He's very protective over… um… 'special' friends," he told her trying not to say the Ryoma liked her.

"Special?" she asked. "Like… special… like stupid girls who can't stick up for themselves special?!" Sakuno said starting to sound pissed off. We all knew how Ryoma could be right?

"No!" Momo said defending Echizen. "Nothing like that!"

"Then what do you mean special?" Sakuno asked him.

Momo sighed and stood quiet for a minute trying to think of how to say what he wants to say without actually giving the largest hint away.

"I guess you could say… Echizen likes to protect or is more protective of 'certain' friends," he explained.

Okay did he just change special to certain? What? Sakuno had to get to the bottom of this.

"What do you mean by certain friends…" Sakuno asked again.

Momoshiro flinched. _'Damn this girl asks a lot of questions!'_

"Um… I mean you're the coach's granddaughter and I mean… if all of us don't protect you we'll be hearing bad things from her and um… I guess… you're all the Regulars' responsibility you know…" Momo lied.

Sakuno looked down again in disappointment. _'Coach's granddaughter'_ she **hates** that title.

"Arigato Momo-senpai… I'm going home," Sakuno thanked and headed her way home.

"Oi Ryuzaki!" Momo chased after her. "Don't go!"

Sakuno kept on walking.

"Ryuzaki!" Momoshiro screamed a little louder.

Ryoma lost his focus on the match and turned to see Momoshiro chasing after Sakuno who seemed to look depressed and upset.

'_Ryuzaki…'_ Ryoma thought.

"Echizen look out!" a voice called out.

Ryoma turned to see the ball coming speeding towards his face.

Ryoma stood there like a deer in head lights as the ball game towards him.

"Echizen!" another voice cried out.

This time Sakuno turned around to see…

**BAM!**

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BLACKOUT:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Eiji cat comes walking across the pitch black screen.

"Hi-nyeow!" the little pink cat waves.

A kissing sound a finger tells Eiji to walk towards them.

The Kikumaru Cat walks towards the finger smiling happily.

"Bye-nyeow!" the cat waves as it exits the screen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back to Story::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dude… how long has that freshman been out?" a junior student asked.

"For about 2 weeks now…" he said. "That head shot was pretty hard."

"I heard that some person keeps visiting after school! Sometimes even sleeps over…" he added.

"Probably his mom or something," another senior replied.

They each walked away as Sakuno stood silently in a corner holding on to a flower she has just brought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aa! Ryuzaki-san glad to see you again," the nurse said happily.

"You too Kagura-san!" Sakuno smiled happily.

The nurse smiled back. "Hmm?" she said looking down at the rose. "Is this one for him as well?" he asked.

Sakuno shrugged. "I figured the last one probably died so I'll just go place this one in his room," she said.

"Well go ahead you know where it is!"

"Arigato!" Sakuno chanted running off to hospital room 309.

The nurse smiled as she watched the young girl run. "Geez Sakuno… what are we ever gonna do with you?" The nured sighed as she went back to work at her desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno slowly opened the door. The room was dark so she decided to open a window.

After that she walked past the bed. To her surprise that other 5 roses she brought were still alive and well.

She looked happily at them and picked up the vase to add another rose in it.

Before she placed the rose in the vase she sniffed it with the pleasure of its sweet scent.

"Ryoma-kun…" she muttered quietly, with a small smile on her face.

"Nani?" a voice answered.

Sakuno jumped out of being surprised. She dropped the vase and all the flowers on the floor.

"Uh-oh!" she said looking at the roses on the floor sadly.

"Looks like Ryuzaki made a mess," a voice said smugly.

Sakuno turned with her eyes narrowed to where the voice was coming from. She looked to see two golden eyes staring at her.

"Why did you scare me like that?! Look what you made me do!" Sakuno said angrily pointing at the puddle of flowers on the floor that she made with scattered glass.

"You called my name… so I answered," Ryoma said innocently. "I did nothing wrong."

"You always think that way," Sakuno answered annoyed.

"I _know_ that way," Ryoma answered.

Sakuno rolled her eyes and crouched down and began to pick up flowers.

Ryoma watched her. _'Her hairs too long… when she picks up that last flower… she's gonna…'_

**Thud.** "Ouch!" Sakuno winced landing on her butt.

Ryoma smirked. "Fall…" he whispered to himself.

Sakuno picked up her the flower and turned to see the smirking Ryoma.

"Ha ha very funny…" Sakuno laughed sarcastically. "Don't you have anything better to do than laugh at my accidents?"

"I'm stuck in a hospital room. What else am I suppose to do?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno groaned. "Look at the wall or something!" she scowled.

Ryoma shrugged.

Sakuno grimaced. "One day I will teach you that lesson," she grunted.

"Then teach it," Ryoma said.

Sakuno stared at him confused. "Teach what?"

"The lesson you want to teach me so much… teach it," he said.

Sakuno began giggling a little bit as she headed towards the door.

"I'll teach it… just not now," she said.

Ryoma sighed and sat up in his bed and placed his hands behind his head. "I'll be waiting here then," he said yawning.

Sakuno had a tiny smile on her face. "Mada Mada Dane… Ryoma-kun," she said and with that she closed the door and left.

Ryoma stared at the door. He than layed back in his bed and turned facing the window.

"Don't use my phrase until I learn my lesson," Ryoma said aloud to himself.

He yawned and closed his eyes eventually falling into a slumber.


	7. Plan 2 Complete: Ryoma's coming back?

**Thank you RyoSakuLove for making me feel better with that nice comment! really made my day! I hope you like this one even though I don't! -**

**OH YEAH! Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! XD Though I wish I did!**

* * *

Three days later. School was over. Sakuno stayed and watched some of the Regulars practice and then Tomoka decided to walk with her home.

"So… I heard you visited Ryoma-sama in the hospital about three days ago right?" Tomoka asked her.

Sakuno flinched. "I-I… where did you here that?" Sakuno stuttered.

Tomoka laughed. "You're kidding right? The whole Seigaku team knows about it!"

Sakuno sighed. _'Are you serious'_

"Tachibana-san thinks it's cute! If you a Ryoma-sama hook up then our fan club will rise to the fulliest!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"NANI?!" Sakuno screeched. "M-Me… and R-Ryoma-kun?"

"You know Sakuno… you always stutter when we talk about Ryoma-sama, but when he's right in your face you act like you hate him," Tomoka scowled. "It's gonna make you lose your chances you know."

Sakuno looked down sadly and sighed. "Even if I did like Ryoma-kun you know he already has a crush…" she said.

"Oh that's right…" Tomoka remembered. "Well that sucks…"

"But that was _if _I liked Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno perked up again. "Like that would ever happen though!" Sakuno laughed nervously.

Tomoka looked at her laughing friend sensitively.

'_Denial is so last season Sakuno…'_

_**Meanwhile in the bushes…**_

"Way to go Osakada-chan!" Eiji chanted. (it's osakada right? Tomo's last name?)

"I must admit Eiji-senpai… I didn't think you would get them both to admit it," Momo told him.

"Momo… don't deny the power of your senpai," Eiji told him scurring out of the bushes.

"I did not deny your power!" Momo protested following Eiji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Also…" Tomoka said. "I'm not gonna be at tennis practice tomorrow."

"Nani? Who will be my partner for practice?" Sakuno asked her.

Tomoka shrugged. "I heard that the Seigaku Regulars usually participate if a member from a tennis team is absent from either the boys or girls club."

"You mean I may have to play with a Regular?!" Sakuno said shocked.

"Too bad Ryoma-sama isn't out of the hospital yet," Tomoka said sadly.

Sakuno looked up at the sky. "Yeah…" Sakuno said trying to sound said.

'_THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!' _ she cheered loudly in her head. (Kami-sama Japanese God)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Echizen-kun… here's all your supplies. Luckily you'll be able to attend school tomorrow…" the nurse said smiling warmly.

"Sankyuu," he thanked her.

He took his stuff from her and signed his name on a piece of paper and left the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ryoma!" his dad chanted.

"Nani?" Ryoma said taking off his shoes on his bed.

"Your okay to play tennis tomorrow right?" his dad asked.

"Hai?" Ryoma answered questionably.

Nanjirou smiled.

"Great! You will be helping out a young girl tomorrow for the girls tennis team. It will help you regain your tennis skills before over using them," his dad said smiling.

"Nanda?" Ryoma asked.

Nanijou's face sank. "You questioning boy? Now just do as I say and help out the pretty little girl…" he said exiting Ryoma's room and closing the door.

Ryoma groaned and lied down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and imagined a picture of Sakuno on the ceiling.

"Mada Mada Dane," the image said. Then it vanished.

Ryoma smirked and turned towards his side.

"Now wouldn't that be interesting?" he thought out loud. Smirking at every word.


	8. The Walk to School

"I hate walking alone to school," Sakuno said. Tomoka told her she wasn't going to tennis practice, but she didn't say anything about not going to school. Sakuno never liked walking anywhere alone.

"Osakada Tomoka… you owe me for making me do this," she said to the sky.

"Owe you for what?" a voice asked coming from the bushes.

Sakuno jumped and looked towards the bushes. They began to rustle making Sakuno back away a little. Suddenly a figure appeared from the bushes. It was Kaidoh Hazue.

"Oh… Hazue-kun you scared me," Sakuno sighed with relief.

Hazue smiled. "Gomen," he apologized.

"I accept," said another voice.

Sakuno and Hazue turned to see the one and only Echizen Ryoma standing right behind Sakuno smirking widely.

"I wasn't talking to you…" Hazue grunted.

"Ryoma-kun, when did you get out of the hospital?!" Sakuno asked surprised.

"Yesterday," Ryoma answered walking up to Sakuno. "I was also sent a note to come here by my senpai," Ryoma said looking down at the note.

Sakuno and Hazue crowed behind Ryoma and read the note. It said:

_Ochibi,_

_Meet us here at 7:15 tomorrow morning. We need to tell you something important. If we're not there and you happen to want to walk with someone else._

_Your senpai-tachi_

"That seems supicious," Hazue said.

"Let's go Ryuzaki," Ryoma said taking her by her wrist and leading her to the school grounds.

"Now hold on!" Hazue said grabbing on to Sakuno's other wrist and holding on tightly. "I came here to walk with Ryuzaki-chan!"

"Really? Because you seemed to have scared her instead," Ryoma replied.

"Ryuzaki-chan would never want to walk with a egotistic guy like you anyway," Hazue stated.

Ryoma grew a frown. "Let's go Ryuzaki," he said tugging on her arm.

"Um… o-o…" Sakuno stuttered.

"No, Ryuzaki is coming with me," said Hazue with sparks in her eyes.

"Fine, we'll settle it this way," said Ryoma taking out a coin. "You get to flip, and call," Ryoma said handing Hazue the coin.

"Fine by me," Hazue said taking the coin. "Heads!" he said throwing the coin up in the air and watching it spin. It finally began to fall. It then twirled as it hit the ground. Heads it was.

Hazue smirked victoriously. "Guess I win aga--" Hazue turned to see that there was no one there. No Ryoma or Sakuno.

Hazue began to grit his teeth. "ECHIZEN!" he shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Sakuno asked Ryoma still being forced by his grasped.

"It's nothing," said Ryoma continuing to walk.

"Are you sure we should've left Hazue-kun?" Sakuno asked worried.

"Ryuzaki worries too much," Ryoma said continuing walking her to school.

"But I…"

Ryoma stopped turned around and put his finger on his lips to quiet her down.

"Ryuzaki also talks too much," he whispered to her. He took away his hand leaving a blush on Sakuno's cheek and continued his walk to school still holding Sakuno's wrist.

* * *

**Sorry this is what I did all last night. And I wanted to post SOMETHING! I know it's short... like the others but please just deal with me here okay?**


	9. Announcement!

**OKAY! THIS IS WHAT I NEED FROM ALL OF YOU! YOU WANT YOUR CHAPTER SOON RIGHT? GIVE ME 3 JAPANESE GIRLS NAMES! THE ONES I LIKE THE BEST I WILL USE! MAKE SURE IT IS NOT YOUR NAME BECAUSE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A MEAN CHARACTER THESE GIRLS ARE GONNA TRY AND HURT SAKUNO!...**

Sorry but I had to tell u that part since some people don't want there names being used for evil…

I know I had it done to me --

**So anyway! Please please PLEASE give me names ASAP! Thank you! -**

Kiku-chanKunoichi


	10. I WANT Ryomakun!

While Ryoma and Sakuno were walking hand and wrist, I think…, there was some ease dropping being done on them. And not by Eiji and Momoshiro.

"Okay I'll take care of Sakuno while you distract Ryoma-kun," a girl with long blue hair name Yumi explained.

"Right… um… I don't think this is such a good idea," said a blonde with long hair in a pony tail and bangs covering her right eyebrow.

"Oh please, don't tell me being partnered with Sakuno in science got you thinking differently about her," Yumi said crossing her arms in anger.

"No it's just. Echizen-kun doesn't like you… and I think maybe he's happier with Sakuno and Tomoka instead of us," Riku explained.

"Listen Riku!" Yumi snapped pointing at her angrily. "You asked me what I wanted for my birthday! I want Ryoma-kun! You give me Ryoma-kun or you will never be able to have Kachirou-kun you understand me?!"

Riku looked down depressed. Yumi knew Riku's love for Kachirou was deeper than anything else in the world. Yumi always used that to get her want she wanted her to do. The thing was, it always worked.

"Okay," Riku said giving into reason.

"Now… Ayame is coming any second with your 'fake' new scheldule. Lead Ryoma-kun to places around the school pretending your lost while I take Sakuno some place special," Yumi explained to her.

Riku nodded sadly.

"Yumi-san!" a girl with orange shouted. She had short hair and looked almost identical to Tomoka's. Truth was some people actually mistook them for each other, until Tomoka started talking. --;

"Ayame-chan! Got the scheldule?" asked Yumi. Ayame smiled and took it out of her coat pocket.

"Right here," she said handing it to Yumi. Yumi opened it and smiled.

"Nice work!" She handed it to Riku who quietly took it. She looked at her and felt her heart sank a little.

"Riku!" Yumi said. Riku grew her attention to Yumi. "Don't punk out on me!" Yumi told her. She then looked back at Ayame. "Save me a seat it English," she told her.

Ayame smiled. "Alright!" she said jumping out and running into the school.

"Ready Riku?" Yumi asked her. Riku didn't look at her but nodded slightly.

"Let's go," said Yumi grabbing Riku out of their hiding spot and running to Sakuno and Ryoma.

-

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno asked Ryoma who was still grabbing her wrist. He was sort of leading her to school.

"Nani?" he replied looking back at Sakuno.

"Why did you want to walk with me to school?" Sakuno asked him nervously.

Ryoma turned his head back around and hid his eyes from Sakuno. "Because I really want to tell you that I like you," he mumbled.

"Gomen, I didn't hear that, can you repeat it?" Sakuno asked him.

"I said it's because I…"

"RYUZAKI-SAN!" a voice shouted interrupting Ryoma's confession.

Sakuno and Ryoma both stared infront of them and saw two girls running towards them. It was their classmates Yumi and Ayame.

"Uh… Ohayo Yumi-san, Riku-chan!"

"Ohayo Sakuno-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yumi interrupted Riku. "Ohayo… anyway, Mr. Dumples asked me and you to go to the Janitors closet and get some supplies," Yumi told Sakuno.

"Why would you need supplies from a janitor for English?" Ryoma asked Yumi. Yumi looked over at him. She blushed slightly.

"Um… because Katsuo threw up again after eating Horio's cooking. So we need to get that throw up powder cleaning thing," Yumi said quickly.

"Hm?" Ryoma moaned. He couldn't fully believe what she was saying was true or not.

"Well let's not keep Mr. Dumples waiting," Yumi said laughing nervously and grabbing Sakuno by the hand and dragging her into the school.

'_Why is everyone dragging me places today?'_ Sakuno thought questionally.

Riku and Ryoma stood there watching. Once there other two were out of sight Ryoma continued walking into the school alone.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Riku asked him. Ryoma turned around and took a glance at her.

"To school," he told her continuing on her way.

"Uh… MATTE!" Riku shouted running up to catch up to him. Ryoma stopped walking and so she could catch up with him.

"I need help finding room… K98 because I just got my schedule changed and…"

"K98 is a 2nd year room," Ryoma told her. Riku blinked and looked at her paper. She then turned it upside down.

"Oh sorry I meant K68," she corrected herself. Ryoma took the paper from her hands and looked at it. This made Riku's heart beat 10x faster.

'_Oh no he knows! I let Yumi down! I let Sakuno down! I let two people done in one day! What kind of friend am-'_

"Okay," Ryoma said handing the paper back to Yumi. Yumi looked down and looked back up at Ryoma.

"Uh… nani?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you where your room is, it's where I'm headed too," he answered starting to move again.

"A-Arigato!" Riku said following him again.

Ayame who was sneakily hiding in the bushing watching the two smirked widely.

"Phase one complete," she said quietly and headed out.

* * *

**LISTEN!**

**Thank you for all the people whoo helped me with names. I really appreciate it!**

**I'm sorry I'm updating slow! I can't help it! I have tests and finals! Tomorrow is my last day of school so after that Okay? Please don't make me feel bad I want update its just with sports, my sisters sports, my sisters graduation, school, vacation planning, my sisters birthday planning, church… I have no time! Gomen but please be paitent!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Cause next one will probably be 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** to last.**

**Review XD  
**


	11. Confession?

"Alright we're here," said Sakuno standing right outside the janitors' closet with Yumi. Yumi looked at her and hid her smirk.

"Ugh, this place just gives me the chills," Yumi said holding herself pretending to shiver.

Sakuno looked at her and laughed.

"Daijobou," Sakuno giggled. "If you want I'll go in there and get it."

Yumi looked at her with fake sympathy. "You'll get it for me?" she asked sweetly. Sakuno smiled and nodded.

Sakuno opened the door and went inside. She stood in there and while a looked around.

"It's right there in the back," said Yumi pointing all the way to the bucket in the back.

"Ah! I see it," Sakuno shouted back walking towards the bucket. She didn't seem to notice the amount of light becoming dim but what she did notice was the door was shut.

She turned around and ran towards the door. She tried to open it but realized it was locked.

She banged on the door.

"YUMI!," Sakuno shouted angrily. "YUMI! OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Sakuno shouted banging on the door.

Yumi began to laugh loudly so even Sakuno could here. "Oh… Riku was right this WAS a better a more fun way to get Ryoma-kun," Yumi said.

"Nani? Riku-chan?! She wouldn't…"Sakuno said in disbelief.

"Sakuno, Riku would do anything for me. So since my birthday is this weekend, you know the party that only you and Tomoka didn't get invited to. She asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I said I want to see Sakuno cry or get a date with Ryoma-kun. So she came up with this great plan to do both!" Yumi smirked.

She got quiet and heard some sobbing. Yumi grinned evilly.

"Well have fun crying with the throw up cleaning powder thing… Sakuno," Yumi said. She then left in laughter.

"Riku-chan…" Sakuno sobbed. "I thought… I thought I changed you… you told me you would try being good… you said it seemed fun… you told me you had more fun being good… and… now…" Sakuno sobbed.

"Now… I don't know…"

* * *

"Echizen-kun," Riku asked.

"Nani?" Ryoma answered.

Riku had sadden eyes and a sad face. "Have you ever done something wrong, that you've regretted?"

Ryoma looked at her confused. Was he really suppose to answer this?

"Well… I hit a girl named Akito in the face with a tennis ball once," Ryoma confessed. Riku looked at him scared and shocked.

"Uh… why?" Riku asked.

Ryoma didn't look at her but continued walking. "She made the girl I like cry," he answered.

Riku eyes widen. She went back into memory. Akito… she made Sakuno cry! She kept pulling on her hair which made it hurt so much. She remembered because Akito would come back and they would laugh about it together.

"By any chance," Riku asked. "Is the girl that you like Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma stopped walking. He stood silent for a while making Riku regret asking the question. Ryoma turned back and looked at her.

"We're here," he answered. Ryoma opened the door and walked into.

* * *

"_Have you ever done something wrong, that you've regretted?"_

"_Well… I hit a girl named Akito in the face with a tennis ball once," Ryoma confessed. Riku looked at him scared and shocked._

"_Uh… why?" Riku asked._

"_She made the girl I like cry," he answered._

* * *

"Sakuno's probably crying right now," Riku whispered sadly walking into the room.

* * *

"WAH! LET ME OUT!" Sakuno cried banging on the door. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" she shouted.

"Ryuzaki?" a voice asked. Sakuno stopped banging and put he ear towards the door. "Ryuzaki is that you?" the voice asked.

"Hazue-kun? HAZUE-KUN!" Sakuno said cheerfully. She's been calling names for a while now and she was happy that she finally got a response.

"What're you doing in there? You stuck?" Hazue asked from the outside.

"Yeah! Yumi locked me in here!" Sakuno explained. "Her and Riku-chan had this planned out! She got rid of me so she could have Ryoma-kun."

"…But you and Echizen aren't a couple right?" Hazue asked hesitantly. Sakuno stood quiet for a moment and Hazue waited for her response.

"No…" Sakuno answered. Hazue had a sigh of relief.

"Stay there! I'm gonna go get help!" Hazue told her.

"Hazue-kun… where am I gonna go?" Sakuno asked sarcastically. Hazue's sweat dropped.

"Uh… right…" and with that he ran off.

* * *

Yumi walked into class with a smile. She saw Ryoma and Riku talking. She smiled brightly as she walked over to them.

"Riku!" She said happily. "How are- oh my Ryoma-kun," She said in a fake surprised tone. "I didn't know you were here."

Ryoma cocked and eyebrow. He's always been in this class, what would've changed it this now. He then looked around behind Yumi. He observed the room and the door way.

"Where's Ryuzaki?" He asked her. Yumi tilted her head to the side, trying to be cute.

"Hm?" She grunted.

"Where, Is. Ryuzaki?" Ryoma broked down the words.

"Ooooh!" Yumi said pretending to remember. "She told me she could do it by herself, she didn't want me to be late to class or something… but any who, you know my birthday's coming up right!" She said smiling widely at him.

He lowered his eyes supiciously.

Hazue ran into the room. "Someone please come quick!" Hazue said frantically. The class gave him their full attention. "Sakuno's locked in a closet."

Ryoma's eyes slightly widen. He walked up to him. "Where is she?" He asked quietly.

Hazue was out of breath so he stumbled a bit with his words. "She's um… she's in the janitors closet."

Yumi eyes narrowed. _'Stupid brat just ruined everything!'_ She cursed inwardly.

"You." Ryoma said. Yumi was distracted from her thought when Ryoma started talking to her.

Yumi pointed at herself. "Me?" She questioned.

"You locked her in the closet didn't you?" Ryoma investigated. Yumi's eyes looked completely shocked.

"W-What? No! I would never."

"Yes you would." Hazue said, leaning in the door way. Yumi glared at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Ryoma-kun, why would I do that to Sakuno?" Yumi asked sweetly.

"You're jealous." He answered coldly.

"And why would I be jealous?" Yumi said placing her hands on her hips with a sly smile. "What reason is there for me to be jealous of Sakuno huh?"

Ryoma lowered his cap. "Because… I like her." He answered. With that he left out the room with Hazue quickly following behind him.  


* * *

**I'm SOOOO GETTING YELLED AT huh? What has a been a year or so? Jeez, I'm gonna get hate things :P I actually finished this like…. A year ago, so I'm just adding this ending right now caus I was reading comments and felt AWFUL DX **

**My bad guys :D –shot-**


End file.
